Shadowed Lies
Allegiances: SkyClan: Leader: Tawnystar- Pale brown tom with white paws and muzzle and yellow eyes Deputy: Valleyflight- Gray tabby tom with brown patches and amber eyes Medicine cat: Peachflower- Pale orange she-cat with bright patches and vibrant yellow eyes Warriors: Koifur- Elegant white she-cat with orange, black, gold, and gray tortoiseshell patches and green eyes Roseleg- White she-cat with yellow eyes and a red-brown leg Lilydream- White she-cat with brown tabby patches and pale violet eyes Brackentail- Handsome golden tom with a white tail tip and green eyes Apprentice- Birchpaw Breezefeather- Pale gray tom with white belly and pale blue eyes Splashfoot- Gray tom with white paws that looks like water splashing and blue eyes Gingersplash- White she-cat with dark ginger patches and yellow eyes Duskfang- gray tom with violet eyes Nightbreeze- Black tom with a gray streak on his side and amber eyes Apprentice- Scratchpaw Blossomwater- White she-cat with black and gray tortoiseshell patches and blue eyes and is blind in one eye Apprentice- Beechpaw Gorsewind- Gray tabby tom with green eyes Featherheart- Silver tom with white flash on chest and blue eyes Brightdawn- White she cat with orange splashes and green eyes Emeraldshine- White she-cat with orange back and vibrant green eyes Amberfrost- Orange tabby tom with white legs, undertail, belly, throat and muzzle and yellow eyes Lilacfoot- Pale grey she-cat with one dark paw and violet eyes Goldencloud- Golden she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes Gorgeclaw- Pale brown tom with yellow eyes and dark mark on forehead Tumblewind- Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes Babblingbrook- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Scratchpaw- Brown tom with orange tabby stripes and yellow eyes Birchpaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes and white paws and muzzle and yellow eyes Beechpaw- Brown tom with green eyes Queens: Wolfsong- Long haired silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Duskfang's kits, Poppykit and Yewkit) Bubbleheart- Pale grey she-cat with white and dark patches and pale blue eyes (Expecting Brackentail's kits) Kits: Poppykit- Pale brown she-kit with red flecks and white ears and green eyes Yewkit- Grey speckled tom-kit with golden eyes Elders: Tornwing- Pale gray tom with large scar running down side Cats outside the clans: Falconfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a golden belly and yellow eyes (Rouge) Echo- Silver she-cat with white paws and stunning blue eyes (Loner) Chapter one: Apprentices The Beechkit was playing in the bottom of the SkyClan gorge, with his sister, Birchkit. The sun was going down, leaving a pastel of colors in the sky. Beechkit was pinning Birchkit's chest down with his tiny front paws. "Do you surrender?" He growled. He lightly placed a paw over his sister's pale throat. Birchkit widened her eyes. "Never!" She squealed. She thrust Beechkit off with her hind paws, sending the brown tom skidding across the camp. Beechkit was unmoving, trying to trick his sister into checking to see if he was okay. He let out a startled yelp, when he was lifted up by his kit-fluff scruff. "Hey!" He glanced up to see Goldencloud holding him. He tried to kick away, but to no avail. Goldencloud carried him to the Rockpile, where Birchkit was seated with the rest of the Clan, next to Amberfrost. Goldencloud dropped Beechkit beside Birchkit. "What's going on?" Beechkit asked. He tilted his head, utterly confused. Goldencloud seated herself beside her solid colored kit. She bent down and licked his head, still leaving his question unanswered. "Tonight we are gathered here to conduct to apprentice ceromony of Beechkit and Birchkit." Tawnystar's mew jolted Beechkit from his despair. "It's our ceromony!?" Beechkit squealed. He leaped to his paws. "Yay!" His pelt grew warm as every cat in the Clan turned to stare at him. He sat down, ducking his head embarrassedly. Tawnystar turned his gaze on the two young cats. "Beechkit, Birchkit, step forward." Beechkit shakily rose to his paws. Excitement was bubbling up inside him. He followed his tabby sister to the Rockpile. "Birchkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Birchpaw." Tawnystar gazed around the crowd of cats, he rested his eyes on Brackentail. "Brackentail, you will be mentor of Birchpaw." Brackentail dipped his head. He trotted up to Birchpaw and pressed his muzzle to her head. He then led his tabby apprentice to the edge of the crowd. "Beechkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Beechpaw." Tawnystar bowed his head, then raised it. "I have thought long about Beechpaw's mentor. It will be Blossomwater." "What?" Beechpaw screeched. "I get the blind cat?!" The Clan stared in shock at the brown tom. Tawnystar silenced Beechpaw with a stony glare. "I have chosen Blossomwater for specific reasons." His eyes were narrowed. Beechpaw ducked away as Blossomwater stepped forward to press her muzzle to his head. Blossomwater shook her head slowly. She melted into the crowd. Beechpaw looked away, and noticed a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the ferns on the far side of camp. He blinked, and they were gone. The cheering of the Clan jolted Beechpaw back to reality. Tumblewind was cheering the loudest for Birchpaw, and Yewkit for Beechkit. The little grey tom's voice rang out across the clearing. Beechpaw started towards the nursery, but was steered towards the apprentices den by a gentle nudge from Scratchpaw. Scartchpaw stood beside him. "You sleep in the apprentices' den, now." Beechpaw blinked, and slowly padded up to the apprentice's den. Scratchpaw led him to an empty nest, and then lied down in his own. Beechpaw curled up, exhausted from his ceremony. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, not even waking when his sister came and licked his forehead goodnight. Chapter two: Training Beechpaw awoke by a gentle nudged. He glanced up to see a pretty tortiseshell, his mentor. "Birchpaw, Tumblewind, and Brackentail are waiting for us to tour the territory," Blossomwater mewed softly. Beechpaw nodded slowly, and rose to his paws. He followed his grey mentor down the slope to the foot of camp, brain fogged with sleepiness. '' When I was a kit, I never had to get up this early.'' Blossomwater nodded to the waiting cats, ready to start. She was at the head of the patrol, explaining all the significant landmarks of SkyClan territory. But Beechpaw wasn't listening. His mind was glued to the pair of eyes he had seen yesterday. His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of silver fur amongst the trees. Stunning orbs of blue were there one moment, and gone the next, much like the silver fur. "Beechpaw? Something wrong?" Blossomwater gazed at him, concerned. Beechpaw shook his head, and the patrol carried on. Chapter Three: Welcome A moon later, Beechpaw was woken by wails in the night. Birchpaw raised her tabby head. "Bubbleheart must be kitting." Her eyes widened. "But it's a quarter moon too early!" She slipped out of the den. The she-cat glanced over her shoulder. "I'm going to go help." She trotted away, leaving Beechpaw and Scratchpaw, who was still soundly sleeping. Beechpaw shut his eyes, trying to block out the screeches and commanding shouts. "Why does giving birth have to be so loud?" He muttered. Unable to sleep, he padded outside and sat by the entrance to the den. He glanced among the ferns at the edge of camp. Furious yellow eyes glared out from among the fronds. He flattened his ears. He blinked, expecting them to be gone, but they remained. A feline shape crept out, but bounded back to the ferns when Beechpaw yowled, "Hey! Stay away from us, rouge!" Brackentail, who was pacing outside the nursery glanced up at Beechpaw. "What? Who's out there? Moonlight shone on his fur. "S-some rouge!" Beechpaw shouted down. Brackentail turned on Koifur. "Go get some cats to patrol the edges of camp, I don't want Bubbleheart hurt!" Koifur nodded and raced to the warriors' den. A moment later, she returned with Valleyflight, Amberfrost, and Duskfang. They spread out, and sat, guarding the camp. Soon, the wails finally stopped. Birchpaw ran up to Beechpaw. She seemed to be bursting with excitement. "Bubbleheart has had four healty kits! The orange and grey tom is named Greykit. The grey-and-white tabby she-kit is named Bouncekit. The ginger tom with fuzzy white ears is named Flamekit. And the blue-grey and white she-kit is Dewkit." "Good for her." Beechpaw turned away from her in his nest. Birchpaw frowned. "You don't sound happy. What's wrong?" She swished her tail. "Just because Bubbleheart kept you up wailing all night, doesn't mean you should act grumpy about it." Beechpaw sighed and ignored her. His mind drifted to the yellow eyes. Why had they been there? This made him think of the blue eyes he had seen a moon ago. Those eyes were different from the yellow. The blue ones seemed... Curious. Friendly. He shook his head. What did it matter? There were more important things to do, like hunt for his clan. He padded down the trail to the Rockpile. Valleyflight sat at the bottom of it, speaking with Amberfrost. The deputy turned his amber gaze on Beechpaw. "How can I help you?" His tone was blunt, like a dull river rock. Beechpaw shuffled his paws. "I-um..." He stuttered, trying to ignore the bright scar parting the fur on Valleyflight's shoulder. The deputy had gotten the scar a few day ago, in a scuffle with a fox. "I was wondering if I could go on a solo hunting trip?" The bicolored warrior stared at him. "I guess," He sighed. "Duskfang!" He called to the warrior, who stood nearby. "Tell Blossomwater Beechpaw's going hunting." Duskfang nodded, then sped off. Beechpaw wandered into the forest sniffing for prey. By the time he reached the border, he had caught two mice. They dangled from him jaws, scrawny and small. Beechpaw pricked his ears as he heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello?" He said warily. "I've been wondering when a cat like you would come along, alone," A light voice mewed. Beechpawd dropped his prey. "Show yourself," he hissed. His thorn sharp claws slid out. "And what the heck do you mean 'a cat like me'?" A silver she-cat leaped from the bushes. Her blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "A friendly looking cat." She looked young, about a moon older than Beechpaw. "Why?" Beechpaw watched her warily. "Who are you?" Something flashed in his mind. Blue eyes... Silver fur... It was ''her. '' The she-cat tilted her head. "I'm Echo. And... I want to learn about your Clan." Beechpaw snorted. "Why?" Echo looked hurt. "I want to join, but I want to know what Clan life is about. I want to fit in. I need some cat to tell me. So I was waiting for the right cat. Then I saw you. I knew you were the perfect one. So I waited for you to come alone, now here you are." Beechpaw stared at her. "I..." He didn't know what to say. She waited just for him? Why not some other cat, like Scratchpaw? Or Babblingbrook... Scratchpaw was too much of a loner. "Great! Let's get started," Echo mewed. She sat down, curling her tail over her paws. "I can't. I have to hunt right now, sorry." Beechpaw twitched his tail. Echo shifted her weight. "Oh..." Then she brightened up. "After that?" Beechpaw shook his head. "I won't have time." Echo wouldn't gicve up. "Tonight?" She asked. "I can't just sneak out!" Beechpaw protested. "So?" Echo's gaze filled with determination. "You have to help me! It's not safe anymore." Her eyes flashed with fear. "I almost died last night!" Beechpaw froze. "What?" Echo closed her eyes. "I-I don't know what they were. They looked like cats... But thier faces. They had no eyes or mouths. They tried to attack me, but I escaped. Please, I need your help." Beechpaw pondered this. "Why can't you join now?" Echo opened her eyes, staring at him. "I... You need to understand. You have to help me." Beechpaw nodded. "Tonight." Category:Swiftclaw05's Fanfics Category:Fading Light